1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an AC power source controller, in particular, to a controller that is capable of automatic detection to generate time delay for controlling the output and the magnitude of the power source.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accordingly, at present, most magnitude varying controls of output power source are made by power source controllers that may accurately control the output according to differently required power source output. Therefore, the design and operational control of the power source controller will directly influence the controlling accuracy of its power source output. Well design and good modulating function will enhance the magnitude controlling stability of the voltage output by the power source controller.
The structure of prior power source controller applied to the output control of AC power source at least includes: an input side, an output side, and a control interface connected between input and output sides, and it may actuate power source at different phases by directly referring to the phases of input AC, thus the magnitude control of output AC power source being able to be achieved. However, the control manner of above prior configuration can not accurately detect the phase variation of input power source and the phase difference between the current and the voltage generated by the reactance load, neither have the design capability of modulating phase difference to overcome above problems, thus an accurate and stable magnitude of output AC power being unable to be achieved.